~Un extraño sentimiento ~
by Isis DeSouza
Summary: Espero sea de su agrado...[Marina*Anais*Lucy]


**~ Un extraño sentimiento ~ **

isis_kero88@hotmail.com

Será, que siempre lo sintieron? Qué siempre lo supieron?

Aún ahora, revelada toda la verdad, resulta extraño...casi imposible de imaginar, tal vez hubiera preferido no saberlo, ahora me siento incomoda, inquieta e incluso sucia cuando estoy junto a ellas. No debería sentirlo...no debería pensar así, mas sin embargo lo hago, y me resulta difícil no verlo así. 

Aunque siempre estuvieron conmigo, y para mi... Y yo estaba para ellas...y estábamos bien así...Sin peros o porques...Simplemente, son o eran mis amigas. 

Cómo pueden seguir siéndolo?...por qué dejarían de serlo?.. no hay respuestas, no hay razones. Todo sería mejor, si hubieran callado. Si no hubieran dicho nada.  Tal vez, si yo no hubiera preguntado...

Y ahora que lo sé...que puedo hacer? Fingir que lo que escuche no es cierto?...Ocultar el sentimiento de asco?...aunque, no es exactamente asco, más bien es...como si no quisiera creer esto, como si sintiera que es un sueño...o una pesadilla...y no puedo despertar.

Vaya, es que...ellas, yo...ya no es un Nosotras. Las siento separadas. Ahora es un Ellas...las extraño como amigas. Hacen falta en mi vida. Y aunque a veces no quiero saber mucho de lo que hacen, me preocupo por ellas. Quiero que volvamos a ser lo que una vez fuimos.

Me da miedo pensar, que tal vez yo...

Ahora, me siento más sola. Sin un lugar a donde ir. Quiero tener a alguien. A alguien con quien poder perderme...Quiero a alguien a quien abrazar. Quiero tener con quien llorar. A quien besar...dónde estas mi alguien?...No en este planeta...Verdad?...por que no puede ser alguien conocido...alguien...alguien....solo alguien...

Siguen diciendo que están conmigo, tal vez lo siguen estando...pero no lo veo. O tal vez no quiero verlo. Es casi igual. Es tan raro todo esto. Creo que no lo entiendo muy bien...

Aún no entiendo muy bien su preferencia...aun no entiendo por qué estamos así...ni por qué salió el tema...Entiendo que las necesito y que las extraño...

Saben? Cuando dijeron....

Cuando lo dijeron, pareció más bien como una broma. Tal vez es más bien que así lo quiero ver. Pero así pareció. No lo dijeron muy en serio, verdad?. Las conozco, a las dos, y no me pueden mentir tan fácilmente. No es cierto lo que dijeron...necesito oírlo.

Comienzo a aceptarlas. Es que, hemos vivido tantas cosas juntas...demasiadas, todas juntas. No nos separábamos. Y, a mi, no me hacen daño. Creo que yo a ustedes tampoco. 

Las quiero, las quiero mucho. Son casi mis hermanas. Así las veo yo. Aunque no lo seamos de verdad. Y no nos conozcamos desde siempre. Yo lo siento. Siento que las conocí por el destino. Por que juntas logramos varias cosas. Y juntas es como debemos permanecer. No sé si opinan lo mismo que yo. Solo les estoy dando mi punto de vista. Y también quiero que tomen esto como una disculpa. Sé que es difícil, sobre todo por que dije muchas cosas aunque hay que admitirlo, ustedes también dijeron cosas...Cosas que no. Nos equivocamos. 

Yo sé que es difícil perdonar, así de fácil los errores cometidos. Pero, entiendan que las quiero, que las necesito y las extraño.

Hace tiempo dije eso. Se acuerdan?...me disculpaba por lo que había dicho y pensado. 

Realmente, ahora creo que no tiene nada de malo. Es normal. No son anormales. Sé que las hice sentir así. Aún lo siento. Lamento todo lo que dije.

Chicas, por que me engaño?. No sé si ya lo habrán notado, pero a veces me sigue dando un poco de asco, pensar que, ustedes.....no lo sé. No quiero sentirlo, pero tampoco puedo dejar de hacerlo. No sé que puedo hacer para dejar de sentirlo, ustedes díganme.

Sé que no  ha de ser fácil. Es decir, muchas personas las han de ver con asco, otras enfadadas, otras muchas confundidas...Esas miradas que duelen. Los comentarios que hieren. Lo bueno, que se tienen a una a la otra...

La una a la otra...tal vez es por eso. En aquel momento, cuando me separe un poco de ustedes. Decía estar molesta. Harta. Y lo estaba, todo me era tan igual. No había ningún cambio en mi vida. No recuerdo bien quien de las dos lo dijo. Tampoco lo recuerdo a la perfección pero era algo de...."Solo cuando los que te rodean sean diferentes, estarás en tu sitio"...no lo entendí muy bien. Me sonó ilógico. Pero, ahora, comienzo a comprenderlo. Tal vez porque estoy viviéndolo. Tal vez porque lo veo frente a mis ojos. O tal vez por que no me queda mas remedio.

No quiero perderlas.

Quiero seguir con ustedes...hasta el final, recuerdan?

Nadie tiene la culpa....No suya....tal vez mía. Me porte mal. Fríamente.

Las quiero, lo saben...me quieren?....necesito saber si me quieren...necesito saber que aun me quieren. Que me perdonan...solo quiero saber que me quieren...

Son especiales, únicas...

Son lindas, una loca hermosura. Sus ojos, los de las dos, son lindos, llenos de alegría y de comprensión. El calor, el sentimiento que se percibe cuando abrazan...que percibo yo cuando me abrazan.

Sé, amigas, sé que la vida es loca. Sé que a veces parece mas bien un juego. Sé que son felices. Sé que todo esto ustedes lo saben.

Pero...

Sé algo que sé que ustedes no saben....

..Creo que  las amo.. Sí, no lo saben... ...Y no lo sabrán... Solo quiero desearles una muy feliz vida juntas...Disfruten todo lo que tengan. Y ustedes saben que estaré para ustedes siempre ....Esto sólo queda en mis pensamientos.... 

Feliz Cumpleaños, Sam!!  
18/11/01

-Isis DeSouza-

A


End file.
